Love is for the Bi's
by Aquarius IV
Summary: Every single women is a bisexual because of an evil cause. But what's up with Kikyo after the mystery is solve. FOR YOU KIKYO HATERS
1. Intro

Love is for the "Bi's"  
  
Intro  
  
Inuyasha: Love, tch. Man love is for the Bi's  
  
Miroku: The "Bi's"?  
  
Inuyasha: The Bisexuals.  
  
Miroku: I don't know...  
  
Inuyashu: What do you me "I don't know"  
  
Miroku: Well It's just that Sango isn't a Bi.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah...wait a minute, where is she, and shippo & Kagome?  
  
Miroku: I don't know.  
  
Inuyasha: Do you know anything at all?  
  
Miroku: Women.  
  
Inuyasha: Other than Women.  
  
Miroku: Nope, nothing comes to mind.  
  
Inuyasha: You know, you're really no help, at all!  
  
Miroku: That's my job.  
  
Inuyasha: And are you proud of it?  
  
Miroku: Yes, yes I am.  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever. 


	2. I'm Not Your Lover, Inuyasha

**Chapter 1  
  
I'm Not Your Lover, Inuyasha

* * *

  
Inuyasha: Damn these trees. Hey Miroku! You think you can suck all these trees down!  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku! Dammit. Dumbass Miroku, separating like that. Without my help he'll be demon food. Serves him right. The fool.  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell! (Takes out Tetsusaiga)  
  
Kikyo: Whoa!  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo!?  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: What is it Kikyo?  
  
Kikyo: Make love to me Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!!! Make love to you! You must be out of your MOTHERFUCKING MIND!  
  
Kikyo: You're so cruel. Why won't you?  
  
Inuyasha: Why, WHY? You of all people should know why.  
  
Kikyo: What did I do?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Inuyasha: Well, you betrayed me, shot an arrow at me, and pinned me to a tree for about 50 years.  
  
Kikyo: Oh yeah. I forgot about that, but it doesn't matter. Niraku set that all up.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, well I'm with Kagome anyway.  
  
Kikyo: You mean that two-timing slut. Fine. I'll be back for you Inuyasha. I'll be back.  
  
(Kikyo leaves)  
  
Inuyasha: Damn she is one creepy woman. God.  
  
[Elsewhere...]  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha...Dog breath...Dickfa-  
  
Inuyasha: Quiet.  
  
Miroku: Oh there you are.  
  
(Inuyasha smashes Miroku's face)  
  
Miroku: What was that for, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Doesn't matter now. Did you find Kagome and Shippo?  
  
Miroku: Yeah, but I didn't find Sango.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh well...I smell blood.  
  
Miroku: (Holding his nose) That would be my nose, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Doesn't matter either. We need to get out of here.  
  
Miroku: Follow me.  
  
(Miroku leads Inuyasha to a bunch of bushes)  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, after seeing this you may need to see a psychologist.  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Miroku: Just remember I warned you.  
  
(Miroku moves the bushes. A scene where Shippo is making out with Kagome.)  
  
Inuyasha: MY EYES THEY BURN!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
  
Shippo: Miroku!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is going on here!  
  
Kagome: Can't you see? I'm having bisexual sex with Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: (to Miroku) Shippo is a girl?  
  
Miroku: Yeah, you didn't know. See Shippo's bow in her hair. Dead giveaway.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, I thought you were in love with me.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, you thought. But I'm a lesbo. I'm not your lover, Inuyasha...  
  
(End of Chapter 1, DU...DU...DUUUUUUNNNNNN.)  
  
A/N: I hope this is long enough for you people. I mean, God, does it really matter how long it is? I mean, it's a good story if you dedicate it to the true show, game, anime, etc. It shouldn't matter how long it is. And if you don't think this is true, FUCK YOU!**


	3. How the World Goes Crashing

Chapter 2  
  
How the World Goes Crashing

* * *

  
Inuyasha: Miroku, is it me. Does my actions make Kagome lose interest in me.  
  
Miroku: (Eating) Maybe, Inuyasha. I mean you do act like a dick sometimes.  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck man. I need some air.  
  
Miroku: (To himself) Inuyasha is acting weird. I guess he's finally cracked. I knew this day would come, the poor guy.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn. Kagome. Why?  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: I smell blood. Demon blood, lots of it too.  
  
Miroku: We better get out of here.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah.  
  
(Trees fall down)  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?  
  
(Demon appears out of nowhere)  
  
Miroku: What is that Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Don't know, but it's about to be dead. Raaaaa!!  
  
Miroku: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn this demon's tough.  
  
Demon: I am Sotiris, demon of liquid metal. YOU CANNOT HURT ME. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: We'll just see about that bitch.  
  
Miroku: I've got to help Inuyasha. Ahh. SEAL SCROLL!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell!?  
  
Sotiris: Ah, I-I can't move. What the hell did you do to me you son-of-a- bitch?  
  
Miroku: Just a little magic that's all.  
  
Inuyasha: Nice work Miroku. Now, to finish you off... WIND SCAR!!  
  
Sotiris: WAAAAAAAAAaaaaa......  
  
Inuyasha: We need to get out of here.  
  
Miroku: Right.  
  
[Elsewhere...]  
  
Sango: Well, did you seduce Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo: Yes, but he was a tough one to break.  
  
A/N: Sry, to interrupt, but I know you DID NOT EXPECT THAT! Hahahahahaha!!! I mean look at your face, if that don't give you the creeps check your pulse, you won't find it! Now, get back to reading. That's an order.  
  
Sango: Kikyo, I am waiting for a child. That bastard Miroku couldn't handle the fact that I want one. All he wanted was a free ass shot.  
  
Kikyo: I'll get us a child, Sango. Don't worry, I'll get our child.  
  
[In the forest close by...]  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku...I (sigh) I have something to tell you.  
  
Miroku: Shoot.  
  
Inuyasha: My whole world's crashing down.  
  
Miroku: I know that.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, can you like, shut the hell up for a sec. Thanks. Now, my whole world is crashing down and...(Says quickly) I cheated on Kagome.  
  
Miroku: (Catching it) You what!?  
  
Inuyasha: Yup.  
  
Miroku: And with whom may I ask?  
  
Inuyasha: (Sighs) Kikyo.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, as your friend I feel sorry for in this moment in time. However, as a person that knows you well enough to be your relative, you are the most idiotic person I have ever known to this date, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: I know. I'll just see you later Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Where are you going?  
  
Inuyasha: Someplace to think.  
  
[Inuyasha goes to an open meadow where Kikyo is waiting]  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, I knew you would come.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's just get this over with... 


	4. 9 Months Later

* * *

  
Miroku: Where is Inuyasha. He should have been here by now.  
  
Inuyasha: (Panting) Mi-Miroku. What's up?  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, I think you need to know the value of time. Why are you panting?  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo, Kikyo is after me. And she's pissed.  
  
Miroku: We must make haste.  
  
Kikyo: INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck, it's her.  
  
Miroku: Let's get out of here.  
  
Kikyo: Take this Inuyasha! (Shoots magical arrow)  
  
Inuyasha: Aww shit! (Dodges arrow)  
  
Kikyo: INUYASHA!!  
  
Miroku: WIND TUNNEL!  
  
Kikyo: (Girly Scream)  
  
Miroku: (Closes wind tunnel) That will slow her down.  
  
Inuyasha: Let's go.  
  
(Miroku and Inuyasha leave)  
  
Sango: Did you get him?  
  
Kikyo: Sango!? No, I didn't.  
  
Sango: I'll get him then. Come Kirara. (Climbs on Kirara) I'll be back Kikyo.  
  
(Sango Leaves)  
  
Kikyo: Okay...  
  
[Elsewhere...]  
  
Inuyasha: We need to find what's up with the women around here.  
  
Miroku: What's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha: All the women I have seen are turning-Uhh!  
  
Miroku: Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell do you want brother?  
  
Sess: I have no time for you puppy.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't give a damn. In a sec, you won't have any time left on this earth.  
  
Miroku: SEAL SCROLL!  
  
Sess: Hmph, your weak human magic won't work on me.  
  
Inuyasha: RAAAAAaaaaa!!!!  
  
Sess: Ha.  
  
(Cuts Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: Uh-uh-uhh...  
  
Miroku: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Sess: You're next.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't...count me out just yet bitch.  
  
Sess: You're still alive?! You're a more arrogant puppy than I thought.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah, but this puppy's got a mean bite.  
  
Clang  
  
Sess: You can't defeat me Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Wanna bet on that?  
  
Sess: Hmph.  
  
Inuyasha: WIND SCAR!!  
  
Sess: What power. AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh...  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku, let's go. He won't be bothering us for a while.  
  
[Up Above...]  
  
Sango: INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: What...the...fuck?  
  
(Sango hits Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Uhh.  
  
Inuyasha: Why did you hit him?  
  
Sango: I felt like it. Come with Inuyasha. Kikyo wants something.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo got you? Damn. Sorry, but have business to take care of.  
  
Sango: (Clocks Inuyasha on the head) Yeah right.  
  
[Later...]  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell happened?  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo!?  
  
Kikyo: You had a baby Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean had?  
  
Kikyo: I seduced you for one reason; I have a baby for Sango and I.  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!!!!  
  
Kikyo: Yes.  
  
Inuyasha: You are so dead bitch.  
  
Kikyo: How can you kill the mother of your daughter Kiyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: One, people do it all the time, and two, you are a two-timin', motherfucking lesbian slut that needs her head detached, the old fashion way.  
  
Kikyo: You're cruel Inuyasha, but don't worry, you'll be out of the picture really soon. (Charges up)  
  
Inuyasha: I really liked you Kikyo, but something happened,  
  
Kikyo: What?  
  
Inuyasha: You became a dick.  
  
Kikyo: DIE INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: Sure you tell me to die, but what does your heart say?  
  
Kikyo: DIE! (Shoots arrow)  
  
Inuyasha: (Dodges arrow) Not this shit again. You can't hurt me Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: We'll see. (Fires again)  
  
Inuyasha: Get some new tricks bitch. (Blocks arrow) I know I did. BACKLASH WAVE.  
  
Kikyo: Ahhhhhh...  
  
Sango: KIKYO! You bastard. You'll pay for this. KIRARA!  
  
Inuyasha: No chance. WIND SCAR!  
  
Sango: AHHHHHhhhhhhh...  
  
Inuyasha: Both of you are still alive, I know. Let this be a lesson.  
  
Kikyo: Damn you Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: And I'm taking my child too.  
  
[In town...]  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha. Who's that?  
  
Inuyasha: My child.  
  
Miroku: Ch-Child!?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes Miroku child.  
  
Miroku: When, with whom, tell me.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't have to tell you anything Miroku. Now stop bothering me.  
  
Miroku: Sorry.  
  
Inuyasha: What's that. (Points to a distant building.)  
  
Miroku: Hmm, I have no clue we should check it out.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah... 


End file.
